1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yard golf game and more particularly pertains to simulating a game of golf which can be played right in one's yard with a yard golf game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf courses is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf courses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of practicing golf are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,875 to Fitzgerald discloses a reduced area, night playable golf course.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,059 to Pelletier discloses a golf practice apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,600 to Ruth, Jr. et al. discloses an indoor-outdoor golf course.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,155 to Udomkesmalee et al. discloses a golf practice device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,671 to Gubnay discloses a yard golf game apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a yard golf game for simulating a game of golf which can be played right in one's yard.
In this respect, the yard golf game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating a game of golf which can be played right in one's yard.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved yard golf game which can be used for simulating a game of golf which can be played right in one's yard. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.